Turmoil 5
by VVSINGOFTHECROSS
Summary: Killer Frost pays a visit to Cisco Ramon


She didn't know what she was doing here, for some reason the girl had felt the need to come to this place in the dead of night. Really she knew that being here was a mistake, but apparently, that was nothing now compared to the girl's feelings for this fool. She stopped before his cell, and stared. "What does she see in you?" Frost whispered.

The man woke up and looked at her. "What are you doing here?" his voice was harsh, and inside the girl screamed, she tried to come to the surface, but Frost pushed her down.

"I've come to see whether or not you're worth saving or not. and why Savitar seems to think you're worth removing from the board." Frost replied.

The man didn't do anything he simply stared at her. "What have you done with Caitlin? I know she's in there somewhere."

Frost laughed. "Oh she's in there alright, she's screaming for relief. She wants me to kill you, you know. She doesn't know why you'd side with The Flash over her. but then again, she's never understood your judgement."

The man leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"The Flash changed time, he killed your brother by doing that. He's constantly gone through with things that have been hare brained. He refused to change time back again to bring your brother back. Yet you stand beside him. You refuse to acknowledge criticism against him, you refused to work with her boyfriend and now, here you are. Rotting in a cell, when you could have easily broken out. She doesn't understand why you don't." Frost replied, then as if the girl had slipped through she added. "Do you not care?"

The man got up and stared at her. "I do care, I've cared about her from the moment I met her. But I won't leave here without having my name cleared. I didn't rape Cindy, and I don't know why she's claiming that I did. But I didn't. And I don't what Savitar has promised you Caitlin, but you can't trust him. he's a monster."

Frost snorted, she'd expected something like that, even though for a moment she wanted to explore what he'd meant by that first comment. "You see this is the thing about you good guys. You are always so quick to judge anyone who doesn't fit within your neat little parameters. You call him a monster, but the only thing that makes him a monster is the fact that he kills Iris. Nothing else. You know you could flourish under him. you wouldn't have to hide your powers; you wouldn't need to tamper them down to ensure Barry didn't feel inferior to you. You know what he did, you know what it has cost everyone for being associated with him. so why not give Savitar a try?"

The man stared at her, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "This isn't you Caitlin. I don't understand what happened. And I don't know how I can help unless you tell me how."

Frost fought with Caitlin for a moment, internally she raged. _"Let me talk to him, you can't control anything! He's speaking sense! We can't trust Savitar. What are you doing? No!"_

 _"Foolish girl, you don't understand anything. He doesn't actually want to help, he wants to use you as a chance to get back at Julian. We've always suspected that he's had feelings for you. Why would he be any different to Barry? Come now, girl, you know this."_

 _"Cisco isn't like that. He's always been there for me, through everything!"_

 _"And how do you know that he was genuine about that? For all you know that could have been an act. No, better that I handle this."_ She pushed Caitlin Snow back into her box, and took control. She stared at Cisco Ramon who was staring at her. "What?" She snarled.

Cisco stared at her. "You were fighting yourself. Caitlin, come on, we both know that this isn't you. I can help you. Please!" there was a pleading note in his voice that for a moment she could've sworn made her feel something for him, then she shoved it down.

"My name is Killer Frost. And I don't need your help." She snarled. "Coming here he was a mistake. Enjoy your time in prison." With that she turned and walked out of the holding area, she walked the streets of Central City fighting internally, debating just what to do.

Caitlin snuck out of her box. _"You cannot know anything about Savitar. Yes, he might be Barry from the future, but he's not really Barry. He's a figment, a remnant, made bitter by past experience. He's said what happens to you, and yet you continue fighting for him. why? What are you doing? What are you trying to prove?"_

 _"I'm not trying to prove anything, you foolish girl. You should know that by now. This is all you, everything that is happening right now is you. All of this anger, this rage and sadness, this is all you. You know you probably should have spoken to someone about Ronnie, and Jay and Julian. You've had three boyfriends one died, one was a maniac and the other one was, well something. So, tell me Cait, what exactly is wrong with you?" Frost snarled in response._

 _Caitlin Snow stuttered, her words were muffled. "I… I…I don't know."_

 _Frost laughed. "Of course, and until you figure that out, I'm going to remain in control. Cisco Ramon might be your friend, but he's nothing to me. None of them are."_

She made her way back to Savitar's lair, where she saw Barry Allen from the future tinkering with his suit. He looked at her and said. "So, what did Mr Ramon have to say?"

She shrugged. "Nothing useful. He keeps thinking I'm someone that I'm not."

Savitar moved toward her and simply asked. "And what will you do when the time comes?"

She thought of the image she'd been shown and sighed. "Whatever needs to be done."


End file.
